Devourer Fractal (Aether/life/dark unupgraded pvp killer)
'The Deck' 1x Mark of Life 3x Empathic Bond 6x Obsidian Pillar 6x Devourer 2x Nightfall 1x Drain Life 6x Aether Pillar 4x Fractal 2x Any combination of Steal, Drain life, Black Dragons, Dusk Mantle, and Vampire Stiletto. You can make this deck with ~1000 coins gained from the first few quests and a starting mark of Darkness. 'Stratagem' This deck is very simple, consisting of just a few components and is good for anything but False Gods. The strategy, however, can change depending on the deck you face. The basic strategy is as follows: Turn 1: Get down 1 or more Obsidian Pillars and 1 or more Aether Pillars. 2 of each is best. Turn 2: Wait, unless you can play a devourer. If you can, do so. Turn 3+: Play devourers and wait. Get down any empathic bonds. DO NOT use a Drain Life unless you have to. They are useful for elemental masteries. this would be a good time to play the Vampire Stiletto. Turn 5 or whatever: Fractal your devourers and play a nightfall. Make sure they have no quanta and they are locked down before you steal any shields they might have and play the nightfall. The empathic bonds will keep you alive from the few creatures they can get down. Fill your field with devourers and wait. Endgame: Right before you kill them, use Drain Life to get at full before the final blow; this nets an elemental mastery 50% of the time. Vampire Stiletto can also do this, though rarely. 'Weaknesses' Unfortunately, there are quite a few weaknesses to this deck. However, most can be dealt with relatively easily. 1. Deflagration/ Steal and Earthquake- Destruction of the Aether Pillars is exceedingly annoying. Stealing and destroying ALL of the Empathic Bonds will kill you, as the few creatures they get down will still be able to kill you. 2. Rain of Fire- Instant death, unless you have a devourer in your hand and a bunch of Aether Pillars and a Fractal. This isn't as bad as the above, due to the fact that your opponent will likely not have enough quanta by the time you have enough devourers to make a difference if they Rain of Fire you. 3. Rainbow decks- All of the above are usually in there, and quantum pillars generate 3 quanta a turn- too much to counter unless they are using novas and supernovas. However, novas generate instant quanta on their turn, so you can't steal it before they play stuff. Just hope to kill them before they get down enough creatures to counter your empathic bonds. 4. Shields- Devourers with 1 attack from Nightfall will be unable to pierce most shields. Steal them if you can after they are in quanta lockdown; your opponent won't be able to play any shieds when they have no quanta. Fortunately, the devourer quanta steal is unaffected by shields, so lockdown is still possible. 'Strategies' This deck is good for lvls 0-3, and pvp 1. Pvp 2 and False Gods are usually too fast and will kill you, though you are welcome to try. Levels 0-2: Use the standard strategy; you really can't lose. Throw caution to the wind and nightfall ASAP. Win rate: 99% Level 3: Standard strategy, but the Dune Scorpion deck is seriously annoying. Make sure to get down at least 1 Empathic Bond before you play down more than 2 devourers. Win rate: 90% Pvp: Against all but rainbow decks, use the standard strategy. Mak sure, though, to hold one devourer in your hand until they are in quanta lockdown. Pvp players tend to have annoying quanta lockdown cards. Don't play Drain Life unless you need to. Get used to the feel of the deck before trying out Pvp, as there are many different decks out there. Win rate: ~70% 'Comments' Post any comments you have here.